


朱丽叶与神枪手

by AlbusGellert



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellert/pseuds/AlbusGellert
Summary: 我最近真是满脑子黄梗。没讲到神枪手……原本只是想开个车，但是不断完善背景设定的过程中感觉还捋出了较完整的时间线，还是要补个前传好好说明一下。





	朱丽叶与神枪手

不二合上房门就踢了那个折磨了他半天猫跟鞋，正准备扯灯绳却突然被袭击了。

腰被一把禁锢住，对方像确定什么似的嗅了嗅他的气息，随即如同品尝食物一样舔吻他的颈间。不二伸长了脖子对方愈发得寸进尺。

门外传来佣人的敲门声：“您的未婚刚来了电话，已经到码头了。”

入侵者手上动作一滞，像怕被人发现似的屏住了呼吸。喘息之机不二隔着门对佣人说道“我知道了”。臀部被反复揉捏的感觉异常清晰，不二身子后仰贴紧了他的身体，暧昧地暗示道：“听见了没，小偷先生，你可得抓紧时间。”

被掀翻在波斯地毯上，借着依稀的月光，他打量了下对方的面容。

“如何？”男人终于开了尊口。

不二眨巴眨巴眼睛，满是真诚地说道：“你这么好看，我连未婚夫什么样子都忘记了。”

“不过出去了几个月……”

不二打断了他的话：“我们说说你。既然我今天扮的是朱丽叶，那你就当我的罗密欧吧。”

“……哦”

“你应该刚从……”不二喋喋不休，还想说些什么被对方忍无可忍地堵住了嘴，结果憋气憋太久，脸涨得通红。

“你连换气都不会了吗？”

“谁让我冷淡的未婚夫没教会我。”

“罗密欧”扯破了他的尼龙丝袜，袜子从一个破洞撕拉一声裂出一道狭长的缝，“为了你冷淡的丈夫穿成这样?”

不二争辩道：“恰巧开化妆晚会而已。”

“哪里的新发明。有趣。”他的手指在不二暴露在空气中的肌肤上缓慢划过，终于松开一只手却伸进了裙子，帝政风格的高腰长裙不能更方便他长驱直入了。内裤边缘被手指勾住回弹了两下，囊袋、茎体与会阴被隔着薄薄的布料反复抚触，不二压抑不住地逸出断断续续的呻吟。

裙子下摆被骤然掀开，男人掰开他的腿，将头挤进了他的两腿间。T档的丝袜下面还有一件烫金蕾丝小物，因被挑起情欲而有反应的器官已经渗出了不少半透明的液体，内裤和新潮的丝袜裆部已然都是湿淋淋的。男人终于把他的丝袜褪了下来，但褪了一半，就手上稍稍用力直接撕破了，露出大片的肌肤。

不二还是少年人的身形面容——随着家族漂移过海而来的贵族小公子，被养育成柔和丰泽的面容气质，不然他的姐姐化妆技术再怎么高超也不能把他扮成朱丽叶。未发育成熟的部位毛发稀疏，颜色也浅淡，勃起时慢慢地透出血色，勾得男人舔了两下，含在了嘴里。

不二不自觉地夹紧了双腿，似痉挛般抖动，对方的头发蹭得自己双股间奇痒，最终无法控制地叫出了声：“啊……”

但这似乎惊扰到了门外的佣人，脚步声渐渐逼近。不二紧紧捂住了嘴巴，弓起身子绷直了脚背。脚步声终于远去，他一股脑地泄了出来。

对方从裙子里钻了出来，将勾在手指上的内裤丢在一边，顺手从脱掉的西服外套的胸前口袋里取了胸巾淡定地擦掉嘴角的液体。

不二觉得有些难以直视，羞赧的心情几乎无法克服。

男人的声音透着无机质的冷淡：“已经不忠了才觉得羞愧吗？”他敲了敲自己的皮带搭扣：“你打算如何回报我，朱丽叶。”

不二一怔，反应过来后他施施然站了起来，整理了下裙摆，像个真正的贵族淑女，靠近了和奸的对象，缓慢地解开对方的衬衣扣子：“你这么投入，我也不会输的。”

“我很期待。”

你这表情可一点都看不出来很期待，不二心想。

被推倒床榻上，柔软蓬松的床垫，精致的绣花床单，昭示着他们的主人平日过得是怎样养尊处优的生活，男人心中喟叹：真是纯粹的小王子。

可惜不二本人毫无贵族矜持地直白看向对方的裆部，裤子紧身到不体面的地步。不二脱下他的裤子，棉质内裤包裹着的鼓鼓囊囊的一坨跳了出来，勃起状态下已然变粗变长。不二弯了弯眼睛：“我感受到你的期待了。”

对方仍冷着脸，仿佛下半身的火热跟他毫无关系：“你只有耍嘴皮子的功夫吗？”

不二被他的言语刺激得兴奋了起来，他利落地爬到他的身上：“让你见识一下我的马术。”

相连的地方被宽大的裙摆掩盖，不二夹紧了身下人的身体，看上去就像真的骑马一样上下颠簸摇晃。但他其实并不好受，一开始往往没什么快感，只有胀痛的不适，努力维持着从容优雅的神情，也亏得他真有不错的骑术底子才能撑得久点。

“这就是你让我见识的吗？不错的想法，但还不够。”他手肘支撑着身子缓慢地坐了起来，扶住了不二的腰。不二顺势攀住他的背借力，维持着这个姿势调整了一下，他总算有了些快感。

“想要不贞好歹也多做做功课，Schatz。”

不二想怼他难道你会喜欢我开发自己的身体，但是后庭的快感来得太强烈，他偶尔自己动手也不会碰后面，这种甚于前端的高潮灭顶着实让人很难控制声带，他叫得跟发情的猫一样。

“咚咚咚”的敲门声骤然响起。“大哥你怎么了？”裕太路过哥哥的房间时突然听到一些木板响动的声音，靠近后仿佛还有人声，他不放心地敲门询问。

不二的心跳都要停了，但愈是紧张，后面那处如痒痒挠到位的酥麻感和解脱感愈强烈，带给他这一切感受的人似乎非常淡定，完全没有害怕被发现的恐惧，专注给予他的某处不断的刺激。

不二叫了声“裕太”后清了清嗓子，怕沙哑的嗓音引起弟弟的怀疑。但弟弟可不如佣人那般好打发，尽管哥哥毫无开门的意思，他还是唠叨了半天，担心哥哥是不是病了。

“大哥，你不是生姐姐的气吧？但是我们男子汉要愿赌服输，我也陪着你穿女装了啊。你上次不也扮成女孩子偷跑出去。所以何必为这事生闷气……”裕太在门外碎碎念，“还是你在修家具?新床可能是要适应一段时间。需要我帮忙吗？不然我明天去给厂商打个电话……”

不二满头大汗，勉强使语气与平时别无二致，“裕太，不要乱想，我……啊，只是太困了……唔”

裕太听见哥哥的“哈欠声”，多少有点相信他是困了，又在门前踱了几步才离开。

不二松了口气，刚刚一直惯性地移动着，这会儿彻底没了力气。

“你动一动。”

“我不行了。”不二催促：“你能不能快点。”

终于被放开，不二一脸轻松地躺下，以为对方要自己动手解决了，睡眼惺忪，但困意被打在脸上带着腥味的液体驱散，他震惊地瞪大了眼睛，抹了下却淅淅沥沥地落下了更多，眼睫、脸颊，唇角，浊白的液体交错布满了一张小脸。“你……”他一讲话膻味就扩散到嘴里遂闭口不言。

总算等对方发泄完，他忍不住气恼问道：“手冢，你在德意志经历了什么。”

手冢表示：“我只是配合你。”

太入戏了吧。不二说：“至于，至于这样吗。”

“因为不二你很投入，真是演戏的天才。”

“真的吗？”不二被这样说有点高兴，“我觉得你反应也挺快的，管家跟裕太都要吓死我了。你还那么淡定。”

“不二你还真是……”手冢沉吟。

不二：“?”

老实。手冢自然不会把这个评价说出口。他轻笑了一下转移了不二的注意力。

“真遗憾还没有便携的相机。手冢你居然笑了！”

手冢擦掉他嘴角遗漏的液体，舔了下自己的手指，目光幽深：“真是遗憾。”

门外又响起了敲门声。佣人道：“手冢先生又来了电话，说今晚就不打扰您了。”

不二噗嗤一笑：“你这不是给自己找麻烦，罗密欧先生，又要跳窗吗？”

手冢换好衣服，无奈道：“谁让我还只是未婚夫。你家人本来就不喜欢我，特别是你弟弟。”

“我喜欢你啊。”不二顺口说完赶忙改了：“我是说我喜欢你就够了……啊不是……”

手冢注视着他，在他额前印下一吻后纵身跳下窗台。不二觉得自己好像终于能读懂手冢不苟言笑的扑克脸下的温柔情绪了。

他虽目送他再次远去，但确信他已永远归来。

**Author's Note:**

> 我最近真是满脑子黄梗。没讲到神枪手……原本只是想开个车，但是不断完善背景设定的过程中感觉还捋出了较完整的时间线，还是要补个前传好好说明一下。


End file.
